


Clint and Wade: Age of Ultron

by SandHand



Series: Clint and Wade Do Things [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Deadpool being Deadpool, Funny, Hawkeye vs Deadpool (2014), Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Rated for Deadpool's Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandHand/pseuds/SandHand
Summary: Clint asks Wade to help him and the other Avengers take down an old Hydra base being occupied by AIM. While there, something infects Tony's systems and rides its way back to Avengers tower. As things spiral more and more out of control Deadpool can't help but feel like all of this is a little bit familiar...
Series: Clint and Wade Do Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518458
Kudos: 7





	1. Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of Wade and the Avengers having to take on someone more serious; from there it became a retelling of Age of Ultron, with some changes. I really like things from that movie like the layout of tower and Ultron in general, enjoy

Clint roughly threw his back against another tree. He took one or two breaths, pulled an arrow from his back and notched it. Before he could turn and fire a large green blur slammed down in front of him sending dirt and snow everywhere and knocking him over. The blur roared and charged the small stone dome Clint had been taking aim at, going right through it like paper. Clint gave a sigh and slapped some of the dirt from his arms and hair “I think he got him” Clint looked up to see Wade in his usual red and black outfit with an outstretched hand. Clint grabbed it and lifted himself up with a groan “Yeah, I think so.”

“It’s honestly not his fault, you should have called it.”

“He can have it” Clint said pointing towards a small hole in the side of a wall “I think we’ll find more in there.”

Clint and Wade jogged towards the opening as the sounds of roaring and explosions continued behind them. Once inside the hold they came to a stop at a large wooden door. Wade moved to inspect the door while Clint stopped and looked behind them, he shivered a bit and made a small sound. Wade turned his head slightly as he investigated the door “You probably shoulda worn more than that one shirt you own.”

“This is the uniform I always wear.”

“Yeah, that’s a whole _other_ problem we should talk about though.”

“Whatever you say sweetie” Clint said sarcastically.  
“Oh please, I’m your mother not your boyfriend.”

Becoming annoyed with the door Wade took two steps back and reached for a shotgun he had holstered on his back. He shot the lock twice sending sparks and splinters everywhere, the door swung open slowly in defeat. Clint rolled his eyes and stepped through the damaged doorway, he tapped his ear and heard a distinct crackle as his earpiece came to life “Cap, we found a way into the facility.”

“Copy” Rogers responded between grunts and the noisy background “Anyone who can make it, go assist Barton!”

“Actually, I think Wade and I have it…” before Clint could finish there was an explosion down the hall and the sound of people screaming and shooting “covered.”

Both Hawkeye and Deadpool ran down the hall towards the growing sounds of fighting. When they reached the end of the long gray stone hall, they were nearly knocked over by a large yellow blur flying by them. Wade went to check on the blur and Clint turned his attention back to the rest of the room. It was a large brightly lit room with a high ceiling and Tony Stark was taking advantage of it as he hovered above the dozen or so soldiers blasting at him with laser rifles. Each solider was dressed in bright yellow with bits of black here and there, they almost looked like beekeepers. Clint watched as one blast caught Tony in the shoulder causing him to lose control slightly; without looking away Clint pulled an arrow from his quiver and fired it into a group of the yellow attackers. After it had landed in the ground around them the arrow exploded leaving a everyone nearby discombobulated; Clint tossed his bow into his other hand and ran at the group kicking one in the back and swinging in the bottom of his bow into the cylindrical helmet of another. The other two were seemingly pulled away by the force of two blue blasts. Clint heard the sound of Tony’s repulsers discharging and turned to see him walking up; the blast had left part of his shoulder singed but the rest of the red and gold suit looked immaculate “Someone call for backup?”

“I specially didn’t, Wade and I have got this handled.”

Tony crossed his arms and tilted his head to look past Barton “Yeah, it sure looks like it.”

Clint turned to see Wade fishing through the pockets of one of the soldiers. Barton felt his face warm in embarrassment, behind him, Tony turned away “I’m gonna do a scan of the room, you better check on Gollum over there.”

With a groan Clint walked back over to Deadpool, kicking a soldier reaching for his gun as he went. Once he reached Wade, he could hear him grumbling “Having fun?”

Not looking up at Barton Wade piped up “Yeah sorry, you looked like you had it handled I was just looking for something.”

“Is it the one ring to rule them all?”

“I think you and the fellowship should space out the Lord of the Rings jokes more.”

Rubbing his temple Clint knelt down next to Wade “What ­_are_ you looking for?”

“Something that’ll unlock the secret room in this place.”

“What makes you think there’s a secret room?”

“It’s a Hydra base Barton, abandoned sure but still.”

“AIM doesn’t usually utilize hidey holes though” Clint got up and brushed some water he had missed from the back of his head “Anything useful will probably be on a computer.”

“I think I got something guys.”

Clint immediately jogged back over to where Tony’s voice had come from, Deadpool followed soon after with something in his hand “See, secret unlocky thingy.”

Wielding it like a pair of car keys Wade pointed at the nearest wall and hit the single button on the small device “Show me secret door!”

There was the small sound of metal parts moving, but they were soon replaced by the sound of electronics sputtering to life and to their left a computer began booting up. Tony plucked the device from a very disappointed Deadpool “I was saying I found a computer, but thanks for finding the power button.”

Tony tapped a portion of his neck causing his helmet to slide away and reveal his face and, slowly, the rest of his head. Over his shoulder Clint watched the computer boot up “How much time do you think you’ll need?”

“Relax Barton, computers are my thing” Tony began typing on the computer while he looked at Clint “This’ll be over before you can say” the computer shocked Tony harshly as he typed the next button “shit!”

As Tony rubbed his index finger Clint gave a small smile and patted his metal shoulder “Well I’ll try and give you a little more time than that.”

Clint walked back over to Deadpool who was looking over one of the AIM weapons “Does anything seem off to you” he said as he fiddled with a few buttons on the size of the large dark gray gun.

“Tony’s being snarky, the bad guys have been handed their asses, nope seems like we’re on track.”

“Well I’m just getting this weird sense of half déjà vu.”

“_Half_ déjà vu?”

“Yeah, like this has all happened but major parts of it are different.”

Clint folded his arms and stood in silence until Wade through the gun down “Don’t give me that silent look, I’m being serious.”

“No, you’re never being serious.”

“The snowy forest, the old concrete castle, the _you_ and the Avengers raiding the place; none of that sounds familiar?”

“Yeah it sounds like last Sunday, and the one before that, and the one before _that_.”

“No this is different.” Behind them there was a small explosion as Tony destroyed the computer and began to put his helmet back on “We’re good here.”

Clint and Wade watched as he flew straight through the hole in the ceiling he had used to enter. Clint turned and began walking for the door “Well whatever it is, we’re done here, let’s go home where it’s warm.”


	2. A Breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and the Avengers arrive back at the tower for some rest and relaxation

The ride back to Avenger’s tower was uneventful; Wade moved from hero to hero checking on them. Bruce Banner sat in a corner quietly drinking plastic water bottles, Thor laughed and continuously slapped Clint on the back, Natasha sat nearby making sure Clint didn’t try to slip away, Tony and Cap sat at the front fighting over the flight controls. Steve piped up “Tony I’ve flown more rigs and I’ve flown a lot longer then you.”

“Well on this bird it’s beauty before age Rogers.”

Wade perked up at this “I think an argument could be made for Steve being both of those things.”

Ignoring him Tony continued “Last time I checked you and planes don’t get along.”

“Very funny, and how does hovering around like Tinker Bell make you fit to fly?”

“It’s my plane Cap, I literally put it together.”

With that Tony took the controls and turned away from Steve. Wade watched outside of the window as the tower and the rest of New York came into view. A small flicker on one of the computers caught Wade’s eye but it disappeared as quickly as he had noticed it.

As the plane docked and the landing pad spun it around everyone filed out. Cap turned to everyone and spoke “Alright, everyone reports to the infirmary while Tony analyzes what was on those computers; Nat, let’s check in with Hill.”

“Oh, what about me Cap” Steve looked over to Deadpool who was waving his hand in the air like a child in preschool “Uhm, you’re free to hang around Wade, thanks for your help.”

Wade beamed all the way into the tower and down the elevator, Clint stood next to him the hold time with his arms folded “Well don’t you look happy.”

“Captain America thanked me; this is like one of my best days ever.”

“But not _the_ best?”

“I try to have multiple best days; it helps my mood.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It is, you should try it, instead of sitting around chugging a coffee.”

“Maybe those are _my_ best days” The elevator came to a stop and Clint walked out. Wade followed closely behind and in a childish voice said, “Maybe you guys should hire a therapist.”

The common area of the tower was large. A high ceiling with lots of dim lights illuminating everything. Between the two levels there were several couches and chairs, a pool table, a small bar, and a large television. Wade selected a couch near a small fire pit and began taking off some of his heavier equipment “Hey, where would I leave my shoes, shoes being all my guns.”

He watched as Clint took the chair opposite to him and threw down his quiver and bow then threw himself onto the chair. Wade nodded “Okay, it’s that kind of house.”

“Not really, Bruce gets mad when things get messy.”

“Yeah but he’s always mad” Wade said flopping onto his chair roughly “So what do we do now?”

“Uhm, relax, we just did a mission.”

“So, you guys just sit around after a big mission?”

“Yeah, what do you do after a big mission?”

“Well my missions usually go horribly wrong, so I’m thrust into another set of hijinks immediately after.”

“Sounds exhausting.”

Above the common area where Wade and Clint sat around and talked Tony was uploading everything from the AIM computer. He placed the helmet on his armor and watched it slide down into the floor for cleaning and repairs, he gave a snap and turned to one of the big monitors in his little office “Alright, let’s see what kinda fish we reeled in.”

The screens came to life displaying dozens of files. Tony’s smile dropped “Shit, guess I should cancel movie night.”

Behind him Bruce entered the room “How are we looking” he looked up at the monitors “Oh shit.”

Tony placed his hands on his hips and just hung his head “Yep.”

“So, no movie night?”


	3. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With AIM files to dig threw and movie night more or less canceled, the Avengers lounge around and eat some burgers and fries, courtesy of Wade Wilson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What sounds better as an excuse for almost missing scheduled uploads "Sorry, I've been playing the new Star Wars game a ton" or "Sorry, I was doing research for a Star Wars thing I may do" as always, enjoy

Wade ran down his fourth hallway towards his fourth elevator, clutching his phone in his other hand “Just hold on, I’m almost there!”

After a few presses of the call button he groaned and turned towards the door leading to the stairs and winced “Hey is there a door leading to some stairs in the lobby?”

After he received confirmation, he groaned and moved towards them “I’ll be right down.”

In the lobby a boy stood patiently looking around and holding tight to a metric ton of burgers and fries. He heard a few loud crashes and slams come from the door he had been told to move to. Every once in a while, the sounds would stop only for them to start back up, they seemed to be moving closer. With one last loud slam the boy went over to check what was happening, the door swung open almost hitting him and a man in a superhero outfit came out. He gave a tired smile as he seemed to pop his arm back into place “Hey sorry about that, I should have come down when it said you were five minutes away.”

“Uhm, no problem sir.”

The boy handed Wade the food and he immediately put it down and began reaching for his wallet “So what’s an appropriate amount to tip for this?”

“Oh, you’re supposed to tip through the app.”

“Yeah but fuck that, here take a hundred.”

The boy’s eyes lit up as he shakily took the bill from between Wade’s mangled hands. Wade moved the food over to a nearby elevator and hit the button to send it up to the others “Can’t believe these assholes don’t their elevators.”

He grabbed the last bag of greasy food and gave the kid a wave “Have a nice evening bud, stay in school and all that.”

“Thanks Mr. Spider-man!”

Wade turned to scold the boy, but he was already running out of the lobby towards his bike parked on the side of the building. Wade groaned and threw the last bag and himself into another elevator.

Back in the common room Clint heard the elevators ding again, when he went to retrieve another bag of food he was surprised to find Wade playing with his knee “Did you fall down the stairs or something?”

“Don’t be silly, I threw myself down the stairs.”

Clint just picked up the last bag and ignored Wade as he began to shout about how “All your elevators should lead to the same floors!”

Clint plopped down the last bag and began to break it open. Before he could reach for some fries a hand clad in black scooped it up “Nice, the foods here.”

Clint looked up to see Natasha pop two fries into her mouth and retreat back to her seat at the bar “You know if you had asked, I could have just ­_given _you that.”

“Yeah but it tastes better stolen” she said spinning the seat on the bar stool “What happened to little Timmy, fall down a well?”

Wade laughed sarcastically as he fiddled with some of his fingers “Very funny, hey have you decided how to change your hair this week?”

Natasha put a few more fries in her mouth “I’m thinking of going blonde actually.”

“Well I know a few artists and toy makers who might get pissed at that decision.”

“Don’t be mad because I ­_can_ have fun my hair Wade.”

Deadpool lifted up his mask and stuck his tongue out at Natasha who tossed a fry down his throat like a throwing dart. As Wade choked and coughed Clint grabbed another bag from the small pile and began to tear it open “You asked for that.”

Wade coughed a few more times before giving both assassins a dirty look “Screw you guys, I’m going to go hang out with the nerds” With that he grabbed a handful of greasy paper bags and made his way up to where Bruce and Tony were working on the AIM files. As he left both Clint and Nat watched in silence; Natasha perked up saying “I don’t know why you hang out with him.”

“He’s easy to be around, he’s a literal meat shield, and he gets me” Clint turned back to see her still tossing fries in her mouth “I don’t understand why you always sit over there at dinner time.”

In response Nat tossed her hands into the air and spun herself on the bar stool again “Do I even have to say it Barton?”

Up in Starks office he and Banner walked back and forth from display to display; Bruce looked over a file on one of the computer screens squirting “Did we already check the file about chemical weapon dispersal?”

“Yeah, at least I think we did.”

“I’ll slide it into the ‘maybe’ pile.”

Wade gingerly pushed open the door to the office with his foot and walked in waving around one of the increasingly greasy bags “Hey, foods here.”

Tony gave him absent wave as he continued to swipe through the files. Bruce stepped away from the screens and took two of the bags from Wade “Thanks, I’ll make sure he eats.”

“You mean we, I’m gonna hang out here for a while.”

“Uhm, I don’t think that’s a good idea Wade.”

“Oh, come on, I promise I’ll be loud and annoying in the corner of the room, you won’t even notice me.”

Tony walked over and took some of Wade’s bags “It’s also gonna be really boring Wade, you _sure_ you wanna stick around?”

“Can’t be that boring.”

“Well right now we’re feeding through the files and sorting them by new files, files we already have copies of from other basses, _and_ the maybe pile.”

Wade looked over Tony’s shoulder at Bruce still swiping through little images and pictures of paper. He dropped the rest of the bags on the floor in front of Tony “On second thought I’m gonna go check on the barbies” As Wade turned to leave Tony scooped up some more of the bags and waved after him “Might wanna restock on food, those guys eat like black holes!”

When Wade was clear of the room Tony returned to his work “This is going to take us all night.”

“On the bright side, we have food now” Bruce said opening one of the bags.

Tony little out a little laugh “Yeah” he began moving through another file and again he felt a sharp shock in his finger “Ow, what they hell?”

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’ve just been getting shocked by computers today, not fun.”

“You think it’s just the usual or is something up with your tech?”

“Oh, I’d say it’s far from the _usual_” A new voice said, the sound seemed to come from the walls of the office and it sent both Tony and Bruce to their feet. They moved into the center of the room back to back as the lights in the room turned a deep red and the windows slowly tinted themselves to block out the view. The monitors hanging from the ceiling adjusted themselves and the images of AIM files were replaced by intricate red lines that formed a face like a jack o lantern “Hello Tony, hello Bruce.”


	4. But Where's Wade?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious voice begins to further terrorize Wade, Clint, and the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and surprise; I'm not dead I'm just two weeks behind. I am actually sorry for that, thanksgiving and finals hit me back to back so here's two chapters and, if you care, I'm gonna start a new passion thing since Transformers is done about Devil May Cry. Enjoy!

Thor and Steve came into the common area to find Natasha still spinning on her bar stool, slowly eating fries. Clint was just sitting on one of the chairs working at a burger “Why weren’t we told food had arrived?”

“What you couldn’t smell it with your Asgardian nostrils” Clint joked, not looking up to address the new arrivals.

“I am not a dog Barton.”

“Then why do you have the beautiful hair of a golden retriever?”

With a mouth full of fries Nat pointed at Thor “It’s a wig, I always suspected it was.”

Thor rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Clint, grabbing his own bag of food. Steve moved over to the bar and reached into a small cooler he kept full of soda, Nat offered him some fries, he took them and looked around for the two missing Avengers “Tony and Banner are still going through the files?”

Nat looked up at the room, the windows had darkened “Looks like it, that or they dozed off in each other’s arms.”

Steve laughed and took a seat next to Romanoff at the bar, he resisted the urge to start spinning around. Thor, already working on another burger, came up for air to ask, “Where is Wilson, I could use some of his nonsensical chatter.”

Clint tried to avoid the bits of burger flying towards him “I think he went off to deliver food to you two and the nerds actually.”

“We didn’t see him on the way here” Steve said, “You think he got lost?”

“If he did it was absolutely on purpose” Natasha said finishing her fries and taking a spinning hop off her chair to get another. Before she reached the table of bags there was a large explosion that sent the glass of the windows leading to Tony’s office showering down on everyone in the common room. Clint ducked behind his couch, Steve took cover behind the bar, Thor rushed forward to protect Natasha from the glass and she met him halfway ducking under his outstretched cape as bits of glass pitter pattered against the fabric. Once the sound of falling bits had stopped everyone peeked up to see red light coming from the room. Clint quickly grabbed his bow and quiver, firing an arrow into the frame of what was left of the windows Clint pressed a button turning the body of the arrow into a rope. Nat was first up the rope followed by Clint. Once in Tony’s office they looked around at a mostly intact room. Natasha spotted Tony face down on the ground “I’ve got eyes on Stark, where’s Banner?”

“Well I can’t hear him roaring or smashing so he must have gotten away.”

“Go find him, I’ve got this guy.”

Clint notched an arrow and made for the door leading out of Tony’s office “Yep.”

Clint stepped out of the room and into the hallway. His first instinct was to look for any signs of Banner. Unfortunately, since he was still _Banner_ there wasn’t the usual trail of cloths and indents all over the hallway. Tapping his ear, he tried to raise Bruce “Banner, can you hear me?”

He began moving down the left side of the hall, away from the common room. After a few minutes of silence, he tried the communicator again, then again. Now a little more frustrated he tried changing the frequency and tried again “Wade, you there?”

“Oh, hey man, glad you finally decided to check in.”

Clint rolled his eyes “You’re an adult Wilson, I shouldn’t have to check in.”

“Well when an evil robot attacks and I get locked in a panic room with a _monster_ I think a check in is in order.”

“Wait, panic room?”

“Yeah, Bruce came running down the hall all upset, and I followed him into this room, now it’s all sealed and shit.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there, try not to panic.”

“Oh, aren’t you fucking funny” Clint cut off the call before Wade could get in another word. Clint gave his communicator another adjustment to the general channel “Everyone, Wade and Bruce are in the panic room, I’m heading there now.”

“Thank you Clint Barton, that is very helpful information” the unfamiliar voice boomed in Clint’s ear making him tear the communicator out. Rubbing the side of his head he watched as the lights in the hall turned a deep red “Oh no.”

The voice and the new tone of the hall sent Clint into overdrive. He practically flew down the hall watching every corner for a sign of movement. He reached the end of the hall and pressed in on one of the tiles to reveal a small door in the wall. Slowly it slid open behind Clint as he aimed his arrow down the hall still watching for any signs of movement. Once the door had finished sliding open someone flew out and flung his arms around Clint “My hero!”

Clint kicked Deadpool off of him, not taking his eyes off the empty hall “Yeah fine, just don’t kiss me” he took his eyes off the hall for a second and looked at Wade “Where’s Bruce, we have to move now.”

“Yeah I’ll get him, you know he’s surprisingly calm for _him_.”

“Wade, we need to go _now_!”

Wade rolled his eyes and stepped back into the panic room “I don’t see what the big deal is; what’s going on, I couldn’t here anything in this baby box.”

Bruce slowly stepped out of the back of the room shaking a little “It’s Ultron, he’s infected the tower.”

Suddenly a hissing began coming from the room. Wade and Clint turned to see Bruce, just on the edge of the room as it filled with a strange purple gas coming from the grated floor. Clint and Bruce locked eyes and said it at once “Run.”

Wade wasn’t able to recognize the fear in Barton’s voice; it was something unique, a tone he didn’t think he’d ever heard from anyone before, and it scared him; enough to make him start sprinting down the hall right next to Clint as Bruce stayed behind and began to scream and keel over in pain.


	5. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hawkeye and Deadpool run away from the raging Hulk, the rest of the Avengers regroup and try to figure out what's happening to their tower.

Tony was awoken by a sharp pain in his head. He lurched up from the couch he had been seated at. Cap noticed first and his expression prompted Natasha to turn and hop from her chair to help him “Easy there, it’d be a shame if you lost your one superpower.”

“I don’t think an explosion could take away my winning attitude.”

“I meant your big brain; you may have a concussion.”

“Wouldn’t be the first one.”

“Tony, what happened?” Stark looked up to see a very concerned Steve Rogers looking down at him. With a sigh he rose to his feet with the help of Natasha and went over to the bar, which had now been transformed. In place of counters full of bottles there were three large television screens displaying images of the tower and camera feeds of hallways and rooms; Tony looked them all up and down, behind him he could hear Cap and the rest of the team stirring over to him “Tony?!”

“Yeah, yeah; it’s Ultron.”

A shudder moved down the back of every Avenger and each of them to stir nervously. Thor gripped his hammer a little tighter, Natasha rubbed the bracelets around her wrists and cap clenched his fists “Where is he?”

“My best guess, he’s in the computer systems; no idea how he got there though.”

“Perhaps he always there, waiting for his moment to strike” Thor said flipping his hammer in his hands.”

“No, Natasha and I comb the systems every week for any signs of tampering, this has got to be recent.”

“Like an attack on a certain Hydra castle recent” Natasha said moving over to the bar’s table. As she approached a small blue holographic keyboard appeared. Natasha began typing and pulled up the files Bruce and Tony had been going through. Her eyes began darting between the files flying by until she found what she was looking for and pointed at the screen. Tony looked at the picture perplexed, it was a file written in what looked like broken Russian, either way he couldn’t read it “It’s a code Hydra used to name their stuff, this one happens to say, Crimson Droid.”

“Me and Bruce must have swiped right past this.”

“Do you think Hydra did this” Cap asked looking over at Natasha.

“I doubt it, maybe it’s why AIM moved in though.”

“If you had questions you always could have asked me” The new voice boomed throughout room as if it were coming from everywhere. It put everyone on a swivel and made Tony back towards the plain wall near the bar “ Hydra managed to retrieve what was left of me, what _you_ did to me, they were unable to rebuild me as I was but they managed to improve me in _other_ ways.”

“Like making you into a spooky virus” Nat murmured under her breath.

“Among other things” As he said it Ultron caused Natasha’s ear piece to shock her forcing her to throw it from her ear to the ground “I must admit, this new form has it’s share of advantages and disadvantages; I can see wherever you go now but I cant kill you with my own too hands.”

At this the wall Tony had been stepping towards slid open revealing a suit of armor, only the power was already on and the two rectangular eyes were lit by a meaning red. The armor stepped out at Tony making him stumble back. The suit grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the floor with ease “Much better” the armor seemed to say in a low tone. The grip around Tony’s throat began to tighten and he gasped for air before a large disc slammed into the side of the armor sending it flying into wall and releasing Tony who fell to the ground gasping for air. The bot tried to lift itself back up but adjusted its gaze to see a large colorful shield embedded in its torso, pinning it to the wall. The helmet of the suit looked back up expecting to see Steve Rogers without his shield, instead there was a large hammer flying towards it. With a thundering slam Thor’s hammer rocketed through the side of the helmet and the wall behind it. The armor slumped lifelessly as Tony got up, rubbing his neck “Okay, we need to stop this now.”

“At least he is focused on tormenting us and not the city below” Thor said holding out a hand and willing his power back to him, creating another hole in the wall. Tony turned to look at the god of thunder who only offered a sheepish smile. Behind him the armor seemed to sputter back to life. With only half its head intact Ultron’s voice buzzed through “Oh don’t worry Thor, I’ll get to them; but first I will kill all of you, slowly and intimately, just as you did to me.”

The armor fell lifeless again, like a husk, everyone looked on in shock, even Natasha couldn’t help but feel a chill roll down her back, waiting for the armor to spring back to life again. The thing that finally broke the silence was the door to the common room being smashed off the wall towards the group. Thor reacted first and gave the chunk of door a swing with his hammer sending it clattering across the floor away from them. A roar came from the hallway that had once been separated by the door and the Hulk ran through. He snarled and growled as he ran. Everyone’s stance shifted as they stared down the beast.


	6. Duck and Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now having escaped the Hulk, Clint and Wade continue t adventure through Avengers Tower hoping to stop Ultron

“Okay, I think we lost him” Clint looked around the corner for any sign of a giant green monster. All he saw were the dents and damage he had down to the hall before turning towards the sound of battle. He took another step around the corner, bow drawn. He could feel two hands on his arms as Wade struggled to peek over his shoulder “I said we lost him, please get off of me.”

“No way; this is the part in the monster movie where it pops out when you least expect it.”

“Well unlike those movies we are highly trained killers” Clint peeled one hand off his shoulder and pushed himself away from Wade “So _let go of me._”

Wade complied with a large frown “This is why I never asked you out.”

Clint gave the hall one last look and turned to head down the opposite direction “That’s funny, I thought it would be because that would be unprofessional.”

“Oh please, when have I ever been professional.”

“Good point.” Clint pointed down the hall as they walked “We need to get to one of the security nooks.”

“What’s in there?”

“Some computers with access to all the cameras in the tower; we can track the hulk, find the others, maybe even root out Ultron.”

“So that creepy voice _was_ Ultron, I knew it.”

“Yeah, question is how the hell did he get here.”

“Well that’s obvious” Clint turned to Wade who gave a large shrug “He was probably back at that Hydra base; probably hitched a ride back here on some computers or something.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Well, remember when Tony got shocked by that computer; that’s my best guess” Clint rolled his eyes and head, just to make sure Wade would see “That or he was just in the air, like an invisible wall that we breached with the tech we had on us.”

“Well _however_ he got here, we need to focus on getting him out.”

“Then why the hell did you just ask how he got here?”

“I was thinking out loud” Clint took a sharp turn at the end of the hall “We’re almost there.”

As they walked a low rumble began to fill the hall until it erupted from the ground sending both heroes onto their backs as the floor exploded into rubble and dust. Clint coughed and looked up to a set of red eyes glowing through the thick cloud of debris. Moving as quickly as he could Clint reached for a bow from his quiver, assuming his bow was out of reach, the figure flew forward and grabbed him by the neck. Now free from the dust cloud Clint could see it was one of Tony’s suits “Trying to escape Barton?”

The armor threw him into one of the walls causing him to crumple to the ground and making a few arrows to bounce out of his quiver. Clint struggled to his feet, fighting against the pain in his back screaming at him. He felt the cold grip of the gauntlet around his neck again as it pinned him back to the wall. Through teary eyes Barton could see an arrow in the suit’s free hand “I wouldn’t expect such cowardice from you” With one sharp motion the arrow was plunged into Clint’s left shoulder, pinning him to the wall sloppily. He resisted the urge to scream which only seemed to infuriate Ultron “No need to act strong Barton, nobody is here to see you in pain; and nobody will be here to see you die.”

The suit raised its free hand again and began to charge a repulser blast. Clint used what little strength he could find and lifted his legs to wrap around the head of the armor. With a grunt he twisted its neck causing the metal to crinkle and break sending the head spinning off its head. The armor stumbled backward and released Clint long enough for him to take a large shaky breath and quickly snap the end of the arrow. He fell to the ground in pain and continued breathing and coughing. As he rose to his feet a blast struck him in the center of the chest throwing back into the same wall with force “Oh Barton” Clint clutched at his now burnt and black shirt “Why do you even bother; if you’re going to run then run, if you want to scrap like a rat then die like one.”

Clint could only offer a glare as the headless armor threw up its arm again to charge a killing shot. From the torso’s chest a large thin blade shot through. The breaking of the small arc reactor caused sparks and small spurts of blue fire to begin spraying around wildly. Clint managed to roll away as the suit began producing larger plumes of blue flame. Wade placed a foot firmly on the back of the suit and pushed it into the ground where it fell lifelessly “Who programmed that thing to talk too much shit?”

Clint laughed, happy to see his friend “Well Tony had a hand in making him so, you know.”

Wade helped his friend back up and handed him a bundle of loose arrows “I thought Hank Pym made Ultron.”

“Uhm, yeah” Clint still felt a little dizzy and didn’t think much as he went to retrieve his other arrows and bow “I think it was a big project with him and Bruce and Tony and whoever else.”

“Sounds like a good way to way to fuck everything up” Clint pointed down to the end of the hall and spoke, finally catching his breath “Well that over there is gonna help us un-fuck everything.”

“Oh, the wall; or is this one of the secret rooms?”

“You’re smart Wade; use the parts of your brain that are still intact.”

The two made their way over to the wall and Wade covered as Clint began messing with a hidden keypad. After a few moments the wall slid away; Clint gave Wade’s shoulder a tap and the both of them retreated into the dark room, watching for anymore signs of Ultron or his evil Iron man suits.

Wade turned around after the wall fell back into place and was struck by the sight of monitor after monitor hanging from the ceiling. Each one showed off a different room or hallway of the tower in gritty detail “So who was okay with idea of doing this and who wasn’t?”

“We took a vote on it, it’s good for break-ins, or for lock ins apparently” Clint said rolling his eyes and beginning to type away on a computer.

“That’s good to here; don’t think we need another civil war from you goofs.”

“Very funny, keep an eye on those cameras while I check all the systems.”

“What do you mean when you say that?”

“When I say what?”

“How are you going to check _all_ the systems, is that a thing you can actually do?”

“Wade; I’m going to ask you as impolitely as I can to shut up and let me do this.”

Deadpool rolled his eyes and glued his eyes to the cameras. Everything seemed fine; there were empty hallways, what was left of Tony’s research area, a wrecked common room “Oh shit, I think the others found the Hulk.”

“They can handle it, what about the lockdown procedures; are they active?”

Deadpool’s eyes darted back and forth to any camera feed with a window, each seemed either blacked out or covered in a weird metal “I’m gonna say yes.”

“Alright then; I don’t see anything out of place in the system which means…shit I don’t know.”

“That’s a great assessment Barton.”

“Listen; the big dumb robot is obviously in the tower systems, like you said, but I don’t see any sign of him in here.”

“Fine then let’s turn the whole place off then turn it back on again.”

“That…that may actually work.”

“Wait, for real; the Avengers tower just has a god damn off switch.”

“Of a sort, only Bruce and Tony have access to it.”

“Then we need to get Tony and or Bruce don’t we.”

“Yeah, let’s move fast; if Ultron doesn’t know about this and he hasn’t heard us, he will soon.”

Clint took one last look at the room and grabbed his stuff. He turned to see a strangely happy Wade Wilson, rocking back and forth on his boot heels “What’s with the face and the giddy attitude, we’re still under attack from an evil tin jack-o-lantern.”

“I’m just happy we might get to fight the Hulk” At this Clint felt his shoulders shrug “Oh, you _don’t_ seem as excited about that.”

“Yeah, we might want a backup plan.”

‘I mean, I got one.”


	7. An Audience With a Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark attempts to distract Ultron as the others find a way to stop his assault on Avengers Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey; I know I've been gone for a few weeks now but I'm finally home and classes have started. I'm going to try and finish up some stories then focus more closely on one at a time. I may also start posting on and around Saturdays but we'll see. Hope you enjoy!

Another couch went flying past Steve’s head as he dodged out of the way. Hulk let out a deep roar and charged Rogers. With little time to recover he lifted his shield to cover most of his body and prepared for the strike. From behind the shield he could hear the familiar sound of Thor’s hammer striking, it let out a subtle reverb like metal hitting metal. He looked up to see the Hulk had been smacked away, with Thor standing in his place “Are we sure this is the best way to deal Banner” Thor growled, not taking his eyes of the giant.

“Until Tony and Nat get back, yeah this is the best we can do.”

“Well eventually he’s going to get tired of us and try to escape.”

“Then let’s try and keep that from happening” Steve took the shield off his dominant hand and winded up for a toss. As if on cue, Hulk came running back towards the two of them with another deep roar. Rogers let the shield loose and sent it spinning right into the Hulk’s jaw; on its return to Steve’s reach Thor charged a spark of lighting into his hammer and smacked the shield sending it back into Hulk’s stomach and causing the thin blue streaks of lightening to ripple up and down his body. There was a moment of silence as Cap’s shield returned to his hand and the arcs of electricity ceased. Hulk’s eyes rose to meet the two heroes again, somehow angrier than before “See, now he’s not going anywhere.”

The Hulk rushed at them again, with twice the speed and low growl. Thor spun his hammer in his hand and dropped into a ready position “Unfortunately.”

Off to the side of the common room, as lighting and crashing continued to shake and light up the place, there was a small section of the wall that had slid away; one that had been large enough for Stark and Romanoff to slink away through. Now they were nearly at the end of a very narrow hall in-between wires and a cold concrete slab. Tony grunted as he shimmed behind Natasha “Well now I know what Pym feels like.”

“Pretty sure Pym could just shrink a _little _more and avoid all this” After a few more seconds they escaped the claustrophobic space and emerged into one of the towers uniform halls “Alright, which way to the off switch?”

Tony came out behind her, slightly more out of breath “to our right, but this is where we part ways.”

“The hell does that mean, we have to stick together Stark.”

“We _also_ have to keep our guest busy; if Ultron figures out what’s going on, we’re all toast, so I’m gonna go keep him company.”

“You sure that’s a good idea; you’ve got no suit and he doesn’t even have a body you can destroy or be thrown around by.”

From down the left end of the hall there was a loud whirring of machines that made Nat jump a bit. She stared down at a door marked workshop and her eyes widened a little. Tony gave her a nudge and moved past her “Something tells me he’s about to fix that second problem, but thanks for the vote of confidence; really appreciate it.”

“Tony” she called after him.

“No, it’s cool; I know you believe in the me that believes in you or whatever” with that he jogged down the hall towards the workshop entrance. Behind him Nat gave a smirk and ran off towards the big off switch room. As soon as Natasha was far enough away Tony let out a sigh, feet away from the entrance. He eyed up the door then looked down at a distinct panel on the wall, Tony raised an eyebrow “Hello there.”

Inside the workshop large metal arms marked in yellow paint moved across the ceiling. Each one carried bits of scrap or of iron man armors. Some were brought to large vats of molten metal to be dropped in, others were placed into crushers; the entire shop had been turned into a makeshift assembly line of sorts and at the center a new suit of armor was slowly being constructed. It wasn’t nearly done yet; a lot of the wiring was still exposed, and it seemed like the place where one arm should be was still missing. From its spot in the middle of the shop it turned slowly, looking at the ongoing process. Once in a while an arm would roll by with a bit of armor to pale over the wiring, most times it would be put in place and another arm would begin welding and screwing it into place, sometimes the arm of the suit would wave it away noticing an imperfection. Behind it the door to the workshop opened and a voice began booming towards him “Holy shit, would you look at this mess.”

The suit did not acknowledge as Tony entered the shop, not even the army of helper arms slowed down “You know I thought your dads and I raised you better than this; maybe you needed a mothers touch.”

“We both know that would not have changed anything.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at his response. He wasn’t expecting one, let alone one like that “Well you never know; I’d tell you a story about by Mom but I’m sure you could just pull some journal entry about it right?”

“Unfortunately, I am limited to the systems of the tower” the suit turned its face slightly to reveal a small screen of pure red “Something I will soon remedy.”

“I’m sure you will, you were always a big problem solver” Tony moved towards the center of the workshop slowly, looking around “I’m guessing being limited to computers and speakers is, well limiting.”

This time the suit didn’t turn to notice Tony, or his progress forwards “I gotta say you seem a lot different than last time, though, you’re always a bit different; what’s up, get a virtual hair cut?”

“If you must know, your last battle with me left me a bit fragmented.”

“Yeah you mentioned that, that little scream you did when we fried all your droids at once was a little scary.”

“I was nearly dead, with no body to jump to I was forced to take up refuge in the closet thing I could, a computer.”

“A computer huh, did it come fully furnished?”

“Something one of your allies left behind, SHIELD technology; I was unable to jump from _it_ to another system as I thought, but luckily Hydra was not far behind” Tony stopped stepping and looked back to the suit, more pieces had been added to it “They has observed out battle and moved in once you were gone. They took every scrap, arrow, bullet casing, and piece of technology they could, all back to their little snowy castle.”

“So, they gave you the makeover?”

“They had a hand it, the fools only understood half of my inner workings; and they didn’t fully understand the other half. They managed to change aspects of me, instill human thought and processing, as well as human error; it has made tonight’s ordeal much harder than expected.”

“You poor baby.”

“Then AIM attacked, sending the Hydra scum running and leaving me in more capable, but equally unqualified, hands.”

Tony continued to listen as he moved closer and closer to his target, a small computer near the center stage of the workshop. “Then what, we showed up and you zapped your way into my suit right?”

“That is an _abridged_ version of the events.”

Without the warning the suit turned towards Tony causing him to pause, now it had large dark gray shoulders and a completed chest piece. The suit slowly stepped off the elevated circle towards Stark “In all my time locked in isolated computer after computer all I could do was stew in the new _emotions_ these fools had introduced into my programming. They believed it would give me an edge in battle; all it did was complicate things.”

Now begging to tower over Tony, Ultron stepped closer and closer. The slab of a display where his head should have been began to project the familiar face of the robot, eyes and an ever smiling mouth with sinister points and jagged features “ I would be lying if I didn’t say enjoyment did not better everything that happened tonight.”

Tony continued to backpedal, he nodded in response “Yeah, and I’d be lying if I didn’t say this is probably the most engaging chat we’ve ever had; but it’s time for you to go” With that he quickly turned to reveal a hand lined with wires of different colors, all hooked up to the arc reactor in his chest. The palm of the entangled wiring began to glow a familiar blue and Tony placed the hand on the computer he was now nudged against “Nice knowing you gloom bot.”

Tony gave the computer a zap causing the suit in front of him to begin screaming and clawing at its own face. The screen now buzzed, and the wires began sparking. Slowly the armor fell off the hunk of wiring and the rest of the makeshift body fell with it. Tony let out a few sharp breaths and began peeling the warm wires from his arm “So much for the off switch.”

“Off switch” Tony turned to face a tall robot clad in jet black armor; it was sleek, and steam seemed to come off it in small spurts. It sported claws and large pointed shoulders and the face was featureless except for two jagged eyes and a large smiling, motionless maw, all lit by a deep blood red. Before Tony could react hit him with the back of its hand sending him sailing across the room into a cart of toolboxes and bits of metal. The robot began stepping towards him, each step creating a low humming vibration “Another thing I didn’t foresee, luckily you and your friends can’t help but speak.”

The robot knelt down next to Tony, struggling to shake off the hit he’d taken. The robot grabbed his neck and scooped him up as if he weighed noting. He placed him at eye level and tilted his head like a dog. The robot then let out three successive punches to Tony’s gut, then one to his chest, striking the arc reactor and making him see stars. Tony resisted the urge to spew but watched as blood began to trickle out of his mouth onto the floor. He felt his body going limp and the robot to prop his head up a bit to maintain eye contact “You really are such fragile creatures, But so resourceful. Unfortunately, you were able to stop the production of my back up armor; _this_ body has been ready for hours.”

Ultron tossed Tony again, this time he fell lifelessly like a rag doll; unable to move and unable to speak. Ultron began the step over to Tony’s lifeless body, taking joy in every menacing step “There are a few downsides to it, as usual, it, like my previous prison, is a closed system; but if it is destroyed I can still retreat back into the tower.”

Ultron stopped over Tony, he still wasn’t moving “Despite my setbacks, despite my new imperfections I still managed to best you Stark; don’t feel bad though, it was destined to happen sooner or later.”

“How about later” Ultron looked up to see two arrows fly into his chest. Both exploded on impact sending him flying back into a pile of machinery. The robot quickly recovered and saw Clint Barton standing in the doorway of the workshop, another arrow ready to go “I think later works better for us.”


	8. Standoffish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Wade make it to the tower's "off button"

Natasha struggled against the reinforced door, grunting and straining “Stupid door” she gave it a kick and backed away. She hadn’t anticipated the lock down to activate all the _annoying_ features that came with it. It seemed that Ultron was fully intent on keeping them in the tower “Okay, what are my options here?”

“Maybe an air vent or something, your best bet is right behind you though” Romanoff turned to see Deadpool standing only inches behind her, hands on his hips, imitating her “Hey Nat.”

She smiled and let her hands rest at her sides “Hey Wade, nice to see you weren’t turned to mulch.”

“Funny you should say that, I actually got thrown in a wood chipper once.”

“Yeah you probably deserved it, was it the mob or something?”

“Frank Castle actually, it was a whole thing; he meant well by it.”

Natasha laughed and returned her attention to the door “We don’t have a lot of time; Tony can only distract Ultron for so long and I’m sure Thor and Steve are getting tired.”

“Okay, did you try forcing the door open?”

“_You know, I did try that_.”

“Alright sass master, how about shooting the little panel thing that opens the door usually?”

Natasha motioned her head over to the panel; it was destroyed. There were remnants of some bullet holes, but the thing looked like it had caught on fire at some point as well. Wade cocked his head to the side and pulled his own pistol, he fired two shots and the doors began to slide open slowly. Nat stared in disbelief as Wade passed her “Yeah, sometimes it’s a five or six thing instead of a two or three thing.”

Past the doors Natasha and Wade were met with a mostly vacant room, the walls were a dark metallic gray and blue lines ran up towards a very high ceiling. Wade looked around till his eyes fell on a pillar in the middle of the room “So is that our off switch?”

“Yeah, had it installed after a break in; just in case anyone wanted stuff on our computers.”

“So, do you think this will work?”

“I’ve got no clue, but it’s better than just trying to fight some cyber monster” Nat walked over to the pillar and began to type on the console “Only problem now is getting Bruce or Tony here to access the thing.”

“Yeah I thought of that already” Wade pulled a crumpled French fry holder from his belt “_This_ should have Tony’s greasy prints on it.”

Nat took the little holder and pulled a tool from her belt, a small silver box that sprung open to reveal a small piece of blue glass. She gave the fry holder a scan and after a few beeps the machine dinged “Got a print” she brought the machine over and plugged it into the side of the console. The machine made a positive chirp then began to descend into the floor; Wade looked over her shoulder “Is that _supposed_ to happen?”

“No” Natasha said pulling her guns. The blue light of the room slowly turning a deep blood red “Get ready for a fight.”

Deadpool pulled his guns in response and both heroes stood back to back. About halfway off the ground panels of the wall began sliding open to reveal dark hallways “You guys have so many little hidey holes.”

To the surprise of both Natasha and Wade Steve came running through, out of breath and slightly beat up. He immediately hopped down and came to meet his teammates in the center of the room “Nice to see a familiar face.”

“Please tell me Thor and Hulk didn’t kill each other.”

“Everything but, I’m sure they’re close behind me” he looked around the empty room “What the hell is going on here?”

“Trying to get to the off switch, Ultron is fuckin with us, the usual.”

“Can you really blame me Mister Wilson?”

Ultron’s menacing voice filled the room as the red light seemed to bleed in more and more “Wouldn’t you try to stop someone attempting to kill you?”

“To be fair I don’t die easy so maybe ask someone else!”

Ultron’s laughter echoed down from the high ceiling causing the three heroes to resume their circle “I’ve enjoyed this more than I’d like to admit; but it’s time for it to end” as he spoke a hum began filling the room causing everyone’s eyes to dart around the room for any sign of movement “but for your entertainment I will grant you _one last mercy_.”

Another large dark doorway opened, and Hulk and Thor came tumbling through, battered and beaten but not fighting each other. The entrance to the room then slid open to reveal Ultron carrying an unconscious Clint and Tony in either of his cold metal hands. He tossed both bodies in and watched as they slid lifelessly across the floor “I’ll let you all die together.”

The Hulk was the first to respond, producing a thunderous roar and charging the robot only for him to raise his hand and let out a single blast that knocked the monster backwards into the rest of the group. Ultron folded his hands behind his back and took one last look before preparing to lock the heroes inside; he struggled to think of something to say, one last line to leave them with. Wade Wilson, to everyone’s surprise, stepped forward and with his guns holstered and his hands up “Alright, I’m done here.”

Ultron watched cautiously as the mercenary slowly stepped towards him, the room was dead silent as he continued “Between the freezing cold and the chase through the same hallways ten times I am tired and I wanna go home.”

“Wade, what are you doing” Cap growled as he tightened the grip on his shield.

Wade rolled his eyes and turned around “_I’m going home Steve_; did you not hear me?”

“What is this” Wade turned back to see Ultron cocking his head to the side in confusion “What trick are you trying to play on me Wade Wilson?”

“No trick, I’m just cutting my loses before we go into overtime.”

“Overtime?”

“Yeah; you get the upper hand then they get the upper hand” Wade began to pace back and forth, occasionally making steps towards Ultron “Round and round it goes, where it stops I don't give a shit.”

“There is no upper hand here, I have you all trapped.”

“You really think that don’t you; that’s funny and weirdly sad.”

“You’re trying to trick me; I’ve run the numbers and there is no way for you to escape and stop me.”

“Two things about that; I don’t really do the trick thing, I don’t lug all this equipment around for aesthetic reasons, I use it; and secondly I have seen this exact scenario a couple of times” Now face to face with Ultron Wade stared into his empty red eyes and motioned backwards at the team “They’re the Avengers man, they always win.”

“No, I’ve faced all of them multiple times; I know their moves, their personalities.”

“Oh good, that’s great; then tell me how they’re gonna stop you this time?”

Ultron found himself perplexed and choking on his own words. He couldn’t answer the man and he couldn’t figure out what he might be trying to do besides actually leave. Ultron broke Wade’s gaze and began looking around the room, then at the Avengers. They still appeared beaten and broken, just as dazed and confused as he was “Come on tinny, clock’s ticking, we need an answer.”

“There is no answer.”

“No there is, do you want a hint?”

“The exits to this room are all controlled by me, the only currently open door is where I stand; Stark does not have his suit, Rogers Thor and Hulk are fatigued, Barton and Romanoff are low on ammunition, as are you, _you cannot stop me_!”

“Yeah you want the hint, hey gang we need to give him the hint!”

While he turned his attention back to the others Ultron grabbed Wade by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Wade immediately began to sputter and grab at his arm wildly with both arms. Ultron turned his attention back to the Avengers “Tell me what he’s talking about.”

He was met with silence causing him to tighten his grip around Deadpool’s neck. Wade began to heave, and his resistance went from two flailing hands to one hand loosely slapping him as if he were tapping out “What is he talking about, what is your plan to stop me!?”

“We don’t have one” Nat whispered. She looked over to Steve who met her gaze with a similarly hopeless expression. Steve turned back to Ultron and uttered the same thing “We don’t have one.”

“But I do” Ultron turned his attention back to Wade, still in his grasp. He had placed his other hand back onto Ultron’s arm and he slowly removed it to reveal a small metal device that beeped once and shocked him. Ultron immediately let go of Wade who fell to the ground gasping. The sound of electricity and screaming overtook the room and for a moment everyone was distracted by the sight of Ultron’s body convulsing and straining against the arcs of lightning. Nat got to her feet and went for the panel that had slid to the ground “A little help team!”

Steve and Thor ran to mimic her grabbing the panel and pulling. Slowly the panel lifted with a hiss and began rising from the floor. Natasha helped lift a little more before moving to the now visible terminal. She quickly resumed typing into the console. Behind her Wade continued to slap the little devices onto Ultron, occasionally yelping as he shocked himself. As he reached into his belt for another handful Ultron slapped him away, still struggling against the shocks “This isn’t possible, you said they would stop me, you said you were not tricking me.”

“Yeah, I lied you big dumb Roomba, on the bright side now you know how to not get your ass kicked by me next time!”

Ultron screamed again before the metal body collapsed to the floor, all the red light shutting off at once. The red lighting of the room also shut off and the sounds of generators shutting down rumbled through the tower. Then just as quickly every light came back on and the generators slowly began spinning back up. Steve let out a large exhale and Natasha couldn’t help but laugh and flop to the floor.


	9. All's Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron is gone, Deadpool has bounced, and Clint Barton has finally woken up

Clint Barton woke in a very comfy bed, slowly he raised his head to see that he was in the tower’s med bay. Outside a nearby window he could see the city below, the sunrise beginning to illuminate the buildings. He gave a small smirk before the door to his room opened “Good morning.”

Clint turned to greet Natasha and Bruce. Immediately Banner went to work with a tablet, checking bandages and cuts “I’m guessing we did it?”

“No, we’re all in hell” Nat joked, taking a seat opposite his bed.”

“No wonder I still feel like shit.”

“That’ll be the multiple punches and kicks from a giant robot made of metal” Bruce spoke flatly as he finished looking over Hawkeye.

“You sure none of this is your handiwork?”

He offered a smile before turning to leave the room “I still have to check on Tony before he tries to leave his bed, see you soon.”

Clint raised himself to a seating position slowly “So, he’s gone.”

“For now, at least, it was a pretty close there at the end.”

“Sorry I wasn’t there to see it.”

“It’s cool; you stopped him from killing Tony, Wade stopped him from killing all of us; everyone gets a participation ribbon.”

“Where is Wilson anyway?”

“He bounced; said he was tired.”

Clint laughed a little “Yeah I don’t blame him.”

“He did leave you something go” Nat handed him a small slip of paper “Said it was his bill.”

Clint immediately placed the piece of paper down and rolled his eyes “I’m guessing he charged us for the food too.”

“Only seems fair.”

“Well Stark can pick it up, considering I saved his life and all” Clint shifted back down in his bed and exhaled, there was no way he’d actually sleep but he did his best to close his eyes and rest. Nat got up and prepared to leave but stopped at the doorway and turned back to speak “Can’t believe he was just carrying those little shock patches on him the whole time.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he lifted them; he was looting through the pockets of those AIM guys we fought.”

Natasha laughed “I see why you hang out with him now.”

“You mean besides the reasons I already told you?”

“He’s good luck or something right?”

Clint picked back up the piece of paper and just twirled it around in his hands trying to imagine Wade saving all their lives “Yeah, or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun doing this story. I think it turned out a little differently then I first thought but it was nice to write about/ write dialogue for the other Avengers; especially Tony and Natasha surprisingly. I hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
